


Swing Me (Round and Round) podfic

by alec_castairs



Series: a wrinkle in crinoline podfics [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1950s Slang, Cold War, Crossdressing, Flappers, M/M, Podfic, RusAme, Swing Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alec_castairs/pseuds/alec_castairs
Summary: An exhausted and stressed out superpower finds a relic of better days in the back of the hidden drinking cabinet he'd used during Prohibition, and suddenly the stress doesn't seem that bad; at least, not if he has the escape he'd long forgotten about: The glide of soft fabrics against silk skin, the warmth of appreciative appraisal directed at him, and the comfort that - for a few precious hours - he could be anyone he wanted to be.If one sneaky nation hadn't intervened
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: a wrinkle in crinoline podfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977907
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Swing Me (Round and Round) podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmeraldSage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldSage/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Swing Me (Round and Round)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060366) by [EmeraldSage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldSage/pseuds/EmeraldSage). 



[Chapter 1](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1A4awcR6aiDe-tgXPFxlr_1CNfNDzynY_/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
